Gaheris Dorn
Biografie 'Ranné mládí' Narodil se rytíři jedi Mortarionu Dornovi a neznámé rytířce jedi která dlouho před jeho narozením odešla z řádu. V jistém období Mortarionova života po něm šel jeho bývalý padawan, který padl na temnou stranu a nejasným způsobem se dozvěděl že má syna, o kterém sám Mortarion nevěděl. Z pomsty Řádu či Dornovi samotnému se vydal ublížit právě jim. Ale před tím zanechal zprávu co a komu jde udělat. Mortarion stihl na poslední chvíli zachránit svého dvouletého syna. Zabít svého bývalého padawana se mu ale nepovedlo. Trvalo další dva roky, než o sobě zrádný Jedi dal vědět. Tentorkát v opečovávání u Mortarionova bratrance Arsa bylo Gaherisovi znovu usilováno o život. Mortarion svého syna často kontroloval a po krátkém souboji byl konečně jeho bývalý padawan zabit Arsovou rukou, střelou do hlavy. Oba Dornové se nakonec rozhodli, že pro Gaherise bude nejlepší místo Chrám Jedi a příběh, že je Arsův syn, aby se předešlo zbytečným otázkám. 'Youngling' ''Klan Kraytského draka'' Jako youngling byl Gaheris velice neposedný a často také uremcaný. Musely na něj být kladnené vysoké nároky, jinak ztrácel pozornost a ochotu. Až do svých osmi let zanedbával své Silové schopnosti. Zlom přišel s objevem, že Gaheris, stejně jako množství Dornů před mín má nadání pro schopnost zneviditelnit se. Něco, co se některým mistrům nepodařilo ovládnout celý život. Této schopnosti, ale Gaheris často zneužíval k toulkám po Chrámu Jedi, na které bral také svého nejlepšího přítele Dariena Valrocana, se kterým se seznámil v Klanu Kraytského draka a toto přátelství udržel téměř celý život. Kousek po kousku po večerkách prozkoumávali chrám, Gaheris, jakožto předvoj a signalizace "čerstvého vzduchu" a Darien, jako podpora a navigátor. Při takovýchto příležitostech proběhla spousta imaginárních dobrodružství. Spousta jich také skončila neúspěchem. Mistři, podněcujíc týmovou spolupráci často trestali celý klan, ne jen Gaherise a Dariena, za což si moc vděku nevysloužili a částečně od zbytku klanu odpadli. ''Proti Klanu Gundarka'' Soutěživost malých dětí je nepředvídatelná, stejně, jako jejich fantazie a také upřímnost. Jednoho dne se younglingové z Klanu Gundarka zmínili, že s ohledem na své jméno je Gaherisův klan nevýrazný a mělo by dojít ke změně jmen. Malé děti si jen málo kdy nechají něco líbit. Mistři nakonec uspořádali malý turnaj. Co ale neřekli veřejně, že v případě prohry Kraytů, změnili by jména oběma klanům na něco úplně jiného. Proti sobě se postavili tři vybraní z každého klanu, dva z těchto tří za Krayty byli Gaheris a Darien, neboť patřili k těm lepším šermířům, na druhou stranu horším uživatelům Síly. Na konci dne klan Kraytského Draka zvítězil, díky vyššímu počtu úderů a své jméno si zachovali oba klany. Výhercům bylo však výslovně zakázáno utahovat si z namyšlenosti a následné porážky druhého klanu, neboť svoji lekci dostali. Po vítěztví zapadli Darien i Gaheris opět mezi svůj klan a všechny prohřešky jim byli ostatními dětmi nakonec odpuštěny. ''Eliza Colten'' Z nevinné soutěže mezi dvěma klany younglingů se stala vcelku velká událost, na kterou se přišlo podívat i velké množství jediů. Mimo organizátory a dohlížitele, kterými byli Mistr meče Cin Drallig a Mistr Yoda, se v osazenstvu objevili i Even Piell, Coleman Trebor, Mortarion Dorn a v té době ještě padawanka Eliza Colten. Gaherisova budoucí mistryně a bezpochyby jedna z nejpodstatnějších osob v Gaherisově životě, ne-li nejdůležitější. Gaheris při turnaji nevykryl několik zásahů, jen protože koutkem oka prozkoumával dav jen aby ji viděl. Všichni to ale přisuzovali nervozitě a občasnému zaváhání. Všichni až na otce, který znal svého syna dost dobře a věděl, že jablko nepadlo daleko od stromu. Po turnaji se vcelku rychle spřátelili. Gaheris ale zprvu váhal a ani Darien ho nedokázal přesvědčit, aby se za ní vydal. Udělal to až na popud svého otce, o jehož identitě v té době neměl ještě ani tušení. Toho dne Gaheris zahořel jednostrannou platonickou láskou k o šest let starší padawance. Gaherisův status younglinga a fixace na Chrám jim ale nedovolila se vídat příliž často. ''Poslední roky Klanu Kraytského Draka'' O několik let později, před Začátečniskou zkouškou, která dělila younglingy od padawanů byl Gaheris i Darien v boji s mečem na úrovni, kdy se instruktoři rozhodli pozvednout jejich úroveň z první formy Shii-cho na jinou, dle jejich výběru. A to i přes to, že další formy boje se světelným mečem se často řídily podle jejich pozdějších mistrů. Pro oba chlapce byla volba jasná a ačkoli by byla pro oba lepší vhodná forma, oba se rozhodli uctít jméno svého klanu - výběrem Cesty Kraytského Draka, páté formy boje se světelným mečem, stylu Djem So. ''Začátečnická zkouška'' Rozhodující moment v životě každého younglinga byla jeho závěrečná a největší první zkouška. Ze tří testů – znalosti kodexu, schopnosti meditace a boje a ovládání Síly, si byl Gaheris jistý jen meditací a bojem. I když jediný opravdový strach cítil ze zkoušky znalosti kodexů... základní chyby na počátku cesty Jediho. Už v tak nízkém věku musel Gaheris polykat ego, aby uznal, že potřebuje pomoc. Spíše než s nepochopením, či samotným textem měl Gaheris problém s interpretací jednotlivých částí. Odmítajíc tento fakt přiznat "oficiálně" šel za čerstvě pasovanou Rytířkou Jedi Elizou Colten. Až po dlouhých hodinách se cítil Gaheris připraven na zkoušku, ale zároveň měl pořád jisté pochyby. Eliza proto přišla se sázkou. V případě, že Gaheris uspěje na první pokud, bude jejím padawanem. Tohoto rozhodnutí ale ještě nějakou dobu litovala, vzhledem k jejímu nízkému věku a pouhých několika měsících na postu Rytířky Jedi. Ačkoli se nejistý Gaheris při zkoušce znalosti kodexu snažil neúspěšně odklánět od tématu, nakonec zkouškou prošel. Při ovládání Síly Gaheris přesně nevěděl, co se od něj bude očekávat. Základní telekinetické úkony zvládl, stejně jako zkoušku ve tmě za pomocí Zraku v Síle, posílení akrobatických dovedností a samozřejmě předvedení své vrozené schopnosti. Nakonec zkouška meditace a boje. Všichni, kteří Gaherise znali věděli, že pokud by tuto zkoušku nezvládl, musel by se vesmír scvrknout do malinkaté kuličky a udělat kotoul. ''Turnaj'' I když měl Gaheris svého mistra, nebo spíše mistryni již jasnou, účastnil se tradičního turnaje. Zprvu, aby se předvedl, ale později hlavně, aby ostatní mohli předvést co umí, třeba i proti někomu o kom vědí, jak bojuje a viděli jej bojovat už hodněkrát. Gaheris očekávaje souboje pod svoji úroveň byl rychle přesvědčen, že předstírat rovnocenost není až zas tak potřeba. Nakonec ale většinou zvítězil. Už proto, aby instruktoři nepochybovali o svém rozhodnutí jej cvičit porkočilejší formy. 'Padawan' ''Mráz Ilumu'' Gaherisova první návštěva Ilumu za sebou zanechala víc stop, než by kdokoli čekal. Tenkrát poznal svůj největší strach. Po nezměrných hodinách procházení ledovými chodbami narazil na místnost a také na společnost. Nebylo nezvyklé na Ilumu potkat jiné Jedie různých stupnů výcviku. Nebylo ale obvyklé potkat sám sebe. Temnější a zvrácenější verzi sebe sama. Po setřesení původního šoku na základě logiky a také slov své mistryně zůstal stát a celou svojí vůlí se snažil postavit tomuto zjevení. Byl nařčen ze smrti všech, z vlastní viny na svém pádu, slabosti. Kdyby tenkrát mohl utéct, udělal by to. Byl ale nucen bojovat s přízrakem bez možnosti utéct. Brzy ale zjistil, že nebojuje proti nečemu neznámému, ale proti sobě samému. Věděl, jak bojvoat proti sobě. Po prvním úspěšném úderu, který měl být smrtelný téměř zkameněl, když fantomový Gaheris vstal a bojoval dál. Musel mu prohnat meč hrudníkem ještě dvakrát, než svoji vizi porazil. Nakonec ale svoji cenu, modrý ilumský krystal uchvátil, ale zůstal na místě ještě dlouho. Dlouho se potřeboval uklidňovat z nepříjemného zážitku. Zážitku o kterém ještě dlouho s nikým nemluvil. ''Plachetnicí na Nar Shaddaa'' TBA ''Tři dny Rhen Varu'' ''Mortarion Dorn'' Více ve střehu než kdy před tím si začal být vědom toho, že jej někdo sleduje. Za pomoci Dariena Valcorana a lsti, která zahrnovala předstírané výhružky a vydírání ze strany Dariena se jim podařilo onoho tajemného vylákat do skladiště v nižších patrech Coruscantu. Bez jakýchkoli slov byli tentokrát oni agresoři. Mladí a neporazitelní s pomyslnou přesilou se pustili do zkušeného mistra jedi. Osoby, která jejich dosavadní cestu životem sledovala téměř od začátku, věděla o nich vše. Nebyla jiná možnost, než rychlé prohry. Nakonec se odhalil, jako Mortarion Dorn, Gaherisův otec. Pyšný na to, že jej dokázali vylákat na jeho jedinou slabinu a naštvaný za to, že se málem nechali zabít. Gaheris byl však jen naštvaný. Na vše. Za to, že jej odložil do chrámu, na to, že se to dozvídá až teď. I přes naléhání Dariena se zvládl s otcem udobřit až o několik měsíců později. Až po bitvě o Geonosis. ''Geonosis'' Ačkoli se Gaheris bitvy o Geonosis přímo neúčastnil, ovlivnila zbytek jeho života stejně, jako každého jiného Jediho. V momentě, kdy se Gaheris o této akci dozvěděl, se spolu se svojí mistryní zrovna vrátil do Chrámu Jedi. Bylo pozdě, aby se hnali do bitvy, ačkoli Gaheris chtěl z důvodu účasti svého otce na misi. Když dorazily první zprávy, mladému jedimu se nikterak neulevilo. Zvěsti o masakru v aréně spolu s dlouhým seznamem padlých jediů v akci, na kterém jen přibývala jména. Pocit, že ztratil otce, kterého znal jen několik měsíců Gaherise ničil téměř stejně, jako když myslel, že umrzne na Rhen Varu. Nakonec se ukázalo že kromě otce mohl s otevřenou náručí vítat i začátek války. 'Klonové války' Pětistá dvanáctá Stejně, jako mnoho jediů i Gaheris byl přiřazen, jako jeden z velitelů klonových vojáků. Přesněji k Pětisté dvanácté legie Velké armády Republiky. Klonům první měsíce války nevěřil. Považoval je jen za užitkové zboží, které mělo jediné užití. Vyhrát válku. Alespoň věděl, že narozdíl od klonů se on nepřipravoval celý svůj, leč v obou případech krátký život na válku. Snažil se působit spíše, jako konzultant a plány i strategie formovat na základě úsudků klonových velitelů a své mistryně, než aby udělal chybu spousty jediů, kteří prostě vojáky plýtvali na základě svých často nefunkčních strategií. ''Bitva o Tharandis Gama'' Změnu názoru na klony bylo za potřebí bitvy o Tharandis Gama. Jedné z větších bitev mezi republikou a separatisty. Gaheris tenkrát velel předsunuté jednotce. Spolu s ním kapitán Daniel z druhá kompanie 512. legie. Ačkoli podle prvotních průzkumů měla jejich jednotka narazit na minimální odpor, dostali se do té největší řeže. Než dorazily posily, neměl na výběr, než se utkat s generálem separatistů, Grievousem, který si chtěl rozšířt svoji obávanou sbírku. Až když se klonoví vojáci vrhali na kyborga, aby mohli ostatní zraněného padawana odvléct do bezpečí. Což přes bažinaté podloží nešlo příliš jednoduše. Celkově se bitva o Tharandis Gama nedala považovat jako vítězství republiky. ''Bar Hellspawn'' ''Bitva o Skhollu'' ''Návrat na Daltarru'' TBA ''Bitva o Porsepo'' 'Rytíř Jedi' ''Zkouška Sebesama'' ''Pasování'' ''Vize Ilumu'' ''Hrabě Dooku'' 'Pokročilá fáze Klonových válek' ''Bitva o Belderone'' ''Lov na Dariena Valcorana'' ''Mise na Ord Mantell'' ''Sithský duch'' ''Darth Beleth: Vzestup a pád'' ''Bitva o Coruscant'' ''Bitva o Tar Morden'' 'Nástup Impéria' ''Rozkaz 66'' ''Začátek Palpatinovy čistky'' ''Souboj na Corellii'' ''Nar Shaddaa a Top Row'' ''Šarvátka na Corulagu'' 'Inkvizitor Dorn' ''Výcvik Inkvizitora'' ''Mise na Socorro'' ''Mise do Chrámu Jedi'' TBA ''Mise na Bogden'' 'Císařova Ruka' Povaha a vlastnosti ''Osobnost'' Důležité osoby 'Darien Valcoran' 'Eliza Colten' 'Mortarion Dorn' 'Fen Terrek' Schopnosti 'V Síle' Asi nejpozoruhodnějším talentem, kterou Gaheris oplýval byla schopnost se úplně zneviditelnit. Něco, co se nemuselo povést i mistrům Jedi. I přes to, že mu jeho styl boje se svetelným mečem přímo nedovoloval užívat schopnosti skrze Sílu, mimo posílení fyzických limitů, zvládl rozvinout několik ostatních technik. Vzhledem ke svým častým cestám na Ilum v honbě za krystaly a faktu, že málem umrzl na Rhen Varu, vybral studium techniky Tapas, čili vyvolání tepla. Vzhledem k častým bojů s žoldáky a Temnými Akolyty věnoval čas schopnosti Oslepení a následnému Zraku v Síle. Ke konci války a hlavně po nástupu Impéria začal praktikovat formu telekineze známou, jako Škrcení, primárně k zastrašení protivníků, či jejich vyřazení ze souboje. 'S mečem' Ještě, než se stal padawanem byl Gaheris učen stylu Djem So, což později vedlo k tomu, že formu Shii-cho , téměř přestal používat a později pokročilé techniky zapomněl. Začátkem Klonových Válek byl nucen zlepšit svou schopnost vládnout druhou částí stylu, Shienem. Instruktoři mu nedovolili studovat styl Juyo z důvodu nevyváženosti Gaherisovy osobnosti a strachu, že by mohl sklouznout k Temné straně Síly a také kvůli neúplnosti znalostí formy, které Řád oplýval. I přes to se později začal Gaheris styl učit od svého otce, který vlastnil holocron rodiny Dornů s detailním popsáním všech forem. Ke zvládnutí stylu Juyo bylo ale potřeba znáš všech ostatních forem, s čímž Gaheris neměl přímo problém, neboť měl čanci se seznámit s každou formou do určité úrovně. První formu ovládal v mládí a Djem So vzniklo kombinací prvků forem Makashi a Soresu. Prvky Ataru získal z nesčetných tréninků se svým otcem a misryní. S jedinou formou Niman musel trávit určitý čas, aby pochopil její základ. Mimo to příležitostně pozoroval tréninky a ukázky mistra Windu, který vytvořil styl Vaapad, jenž vycházel z Juyo. Vzhledem k potřebě vícera mečů, na základě jejich častého zničení se naučil využívat jeden meč v každé ruce a styl Jar'kai v případech, kdy mohl, což často nebylo celou bitvu. Styl založil na poznatcích z holocronu a základech, které položil při studia forem Ataru a Niman. 'Ostatní' Z důvodů častého ničení vlastních mečů při podivných náhodách exceloval v rychlé tvorbě světelných mečů, kdy je během války musel vyměnit ze dne na den, neboť se často o opravě nedalo mluvit. Mimo to také často vylepšoval svého astromecha R2-I0, který se po konci války a oddělení od svého pána vydělával, jako lovec odměn, díky svým vylepšením. Ačkoli v kokpitu stíhačky přímo nezářil, účastnil se několika bitev, jako wingman Saesse Tiina či Anakina Skywalkera. V těchto bitvách většinou fungoval, jako krytí svých schopnějších kolegů, či pozorovatel. Gaheris ve svém stylu boje využíval také techniky úderů, primárně však při boji s nožem, blasterem, či beze zbraně. Mimo to využil několka stylů boje beze zbraně, aby vytvořil určitou formu vlastní personalizované formy zaměřené primárně na grappling a využívání celého těla. Tento styl vyvinul jako odpověď na momenty, kdy přišel o meč a musel se spoléhat na jiné vybavení v okolí a po kapsách, ale hlavně po incidentu, kdy bojoval mano a mano s droidem třídy Magnaguard. Možná nejpodivnější vlohou byla jeho schopnost přežít. A to nejen složité situace, ale také závažná zranění a pokračovat v boji. Mimo to zvládl přežít zranění, která byla pro mnoho jiných smrtelná. Ve dvou případech byl probodnut světelným mečem skrze hrudník. Při první příležitosti Hrabě Dooku neusiloval o jeho život a při druhé byl schopen ještě odzbrojit a zabít inkvizitora Terreka. Ve druhém případě jej však držela při životě Temná strana. Za scénou Gaheris se stal Gnostovou v pořadí třetí postavou na Akademii. A po postavě Gnosta Kohna i druhou nejdéle hranou, stejně tak jako restartovanou z podobných důvodů. Původní náčrt postavy nakonec skončil vytvořením postavy Gaherisova otce, na čemž byla vytvořena jeho postava. Postupem času se z původního životopisu stala jen slupka, která byla z velké části vyplněna a zbytek byl upraven do zajímavější podoby. Původcem jména byla postava Gaherise Rhadea ze seriálu Andromeda a částečně také rytíř kulatého stolu Gaheris z Artušovských legend. "Zděděním" příjmení po původní postavě Mortariona Dorna, který jej dostal po postavě Rogala Dorna z Warhammeru 40,000 byl postaven základní kámen pro "Dynastii Dornů" po vzoru několika ostatních členů akademie, kteří si podobné linie zakládali. Výskyt Výcvik pro hráče Samcro - John Vakarian: Tři tuny nákladu Výcvik pro hráče Needay - Anthoniel Abarmo: Mrtvé Duše Povídka Gaheris Dorn - Corruptio Optimi Pessima Povídka Gaheris Dorn - Rozkaz 66 Výcvik pro Gaherise Dorna - Do náruče (zrušen) Výcvik pro Gaherise Dorna - Mlč a poslouchej! Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Inkvizitoři Kategorie:Temní Jediové Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Gnostův list